thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Chiles
Bradley "Brad" Chiles served as the leader of the original Mystery Incorporated, who vanished twenty years ago in the Crystal Cove Caves. Mr. E had sent Scooby-Doo and the gang to find clues to solve the mystery of their disappearance. He is married to Judy Reeves, who was another member of the group. Together, they are the birth parents of Fred Jones, Jr., who is the leader of the second generation. He and Judy made traps and solved mysteries under the assumed name of "Sternum and Sternum". They also have their own TV show about themselves under that name. They invented the Flautnower 8000. Personality He thanks Judy every time she volunteers a detail when he speaks. He seemed rather unemotional about finally getting together with his long-kidnapped son, but hurt when Fred didn't want his and Judy's help. He and Judy decided to team up with Mr. E and Professor Pericles to get the pieces that the Mystery Incorporated kids currently had. While he and Judy viewed a treasure map, Cassidy Williams asked him and Judy to forget about the treasure and put their son first, but he showed a sinister side, warning Cassidy that no-one would get hurt as long as she stayed out of their way. From their point of view, they saw stealing the pieces of the Planispheric Disk as a way of protecting him, but it was fairly obvious that they only cared for the treasure it was believed to uncover, and he and Judy were perfectly willing to even murder him to get the whole Planispheric Disk, once by setting fire to the kids' HQ at Crystal Cove City Hall, trying to trample him with a mutated herd of cattle,13 and blow him up with a missile launcher. After discovering Brad and Judy's selfish, immoral true colors, he walked out on them, and condemned his biological father as a heartless criminal. Even though Brad and Judy were the technically the victims of the Evil Entity's corruption, Fred's love and concern for a parental figure ironically was in the ex-mayor, Fred Jones, Sr. who kidnapped him as a baby. They seemed a little ashamed of Fred's discovery of their treachery. When Brad had plastic surgery to look like Fred, he showed that he knew nothing about Fred, even oblivious to Fred's love for traps. He spoke very formally, saying "dear girlfriend" instead of Daphne, and "Norbert" instead of Norville or Shaggy. Post-Nibiru, Brad's personality was the absolute opposite, caring greatly for his son and never once worked with a trap. He is also very compassionate, as he and his wife deliver babies and clearly enjoyed the endeavor. Trivia * Brad Chiles become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated!. * Brad Chiles appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series after Diesel 10 restored him, Professor Pericles, Mr. E/Ricky Owens, Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves back to their evil selves without The Evil Entity's influence (which is erased from existence) and to help Pericles get his revenge on them for interfering with his plans. Gallery Brad Chiles as a teen.JPG|Brad Chiles as a teen Fake_Fred's_Brad_attire.png|Brad with plastic surgery Judy_and_Brad_eaten.png|Brad and Judy's deaths Brad and Judy's first appearance as adults.JPG 213MysteryAtAll.png This page is sourced from Scooby-Doo wiki. https://scoobydoo.fandom.com/wiki/Brad_ChilesCategory:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Manly villains Category:Not too intelligent Category:Fathers Category:Traitors Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Idiots Category:Greedy characters Category:Henchmen Category:Arrogant characters Category:Liars Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Thieves Category:Selfish characters Category:Males Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Humans Category:Diesel 10's recruits